Since a UA controlling communication channel in the related art is fixedly allocated by targeting point-to-point (P2P) type CNPC systems in the related art for a long time (in general, 1 year or more), when communication is established once initially in the P2P type CNPC system in the related art, the communication establishment is not changed, and as a result, it is difficult to support a dynamic channel allocation scheme.
In the case of an upward time division multiple access (TDMA)/downward frequency division multiple access (FDMA) based point-to-multipoint (P2MP) type system, since one ground radio station (GRS) forms a CNPC link with multiple UAs at the same uplink frequency, it is difficult to apply a communication channel and CNPC connection setting scheme in the P2P type CNPC system in the related art as it is.